fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
AdamRY's Rockylan Chapter 12: Hero of Cartoonville
Chapter 12: Hero of Cartoonville Everyone kept on cheering for the defeat of Myreille and the fireworks explode. Bellatrix walked down the stairs, all burned up slightly. "That was a deliberant attempt on my life!" Bellatrix snapped, "Where is she? Now he's done it what a mess!" She sees Rocky and Bullwinkle but the Warners and the other troops pushed Rocky behind them to protect him. "Stand aside, that creature's not worth protecting!" "Don't say that to Rocky!" Yakko and Wakko snapped. "Yeah." Dot agreed, "Rocky's a hero!" "Us? We're heroes?" answered Rocky and Bullwinkle that they are heroes. "He's a boy. He'll never be worth anything." said Bellatrix. Dot had enough and grabbed Bellatrix by the collar, "Listen, you..." "That is enough!" They turned to see Hello Kitty walking down the steps. "Your majesty, I can explain!" said Dot but Hello Kitty raises her hand and motioned Dot to step aside. The Warners and the girls cleared the path for Hello, revealing Rocky and Bullwinkle. Rocky steps forward and bows to Hello Kitty. Bellatrix with a sinister look begins to write down the word for Hello Kitty. "I've heard a great deal about you, Rocky J. Squirrel." Hello Kitty said, "You stole your mother's armor, ran away from home, impersonated a female soldier, deceived your commanding officer, dishonored the army, destroyed my palace! And..." Rocky winced, knowing that Hello Kitty is mad. "...you have saved us all." Rocky looks up shocked. Hello Kitty then bow to Rocky and Bullwinkle. Bellatrix looks at Hello Kitty's actions, astonishingly, then falls prostrate before Rocky and Bullwinkle. The Warners, Madame Blueberry, Christy and Jessica follow suit to bow down. Rocky looks up then turns around hardly alongs with Bullwinkle, believing what he sees as the entire population within the palace grounds falls prostrate on the ground in a wave like pattern, bowing to him. Yoshi bowed also. Raye and Princess Dot are on his back. "My little baby is all grown up and saving Cartoonville." Raye sniffed. "You have a tissue?" she asked. "Bellatrix..." Hello Kitty began. "Your Excellency?" Bellatrix asked. "See that this guy is made a member of my dad's council." said Hello Kitty. "What? There are no council positions open, your majesty." Bellatrix smirked. "Very well then." Hello Kitty said to Rocky and Bullwinkle, pointing at Bellatrix, "You can have his job." "What? My..." Bellatrix passed out. "Thank a lot, empress... I mean majesty." added Bullwinkle to Hello Kitty. Rocky smiles, "With all due respect, your Excellency, We think We've been away from home long enough." Rocky and Bullwinkle are really missed their family. "So have we, Rocky." Bullwinkle said. "Then take this." Hello Kitty placed herpendant around his neck, "So your family will know what you have done for me. And this." She handed his sword of Myreille. "So the world will know what you've done for Cartoonville." Rocky takes the gifts and happily hugs Hello Kitty. Hello Kitty was shocked but she smiled as Bullwinkle hugged her too. "Is she allowed to do that?" Madame Blueberry asked as the others shrugged. Rocky and Bullwinkle stepped away from Hello Kitty and embraced Madame Blueberry and Christy. Jessica who is crying, lifts them off the ground in a bear hug. Jessica puts them down again. "Hey, I guese you must return home" said Yakko. Wakko then look at the two brothers "You two must return home see your parents." he said. "Uh, Rocky and I have go home..." sighs Bullwinkle hapilly. Rocky walk past the Warner brothers and walks towards Dot and stopped in front of her. As Dot begins to speak, Rocky smiles, hoping for something good. "Um...you." Dot was saying. "You fight good." Rocky's smile turns into disappointment, "Oh, thank you." He and Bullwinkle walks towards Yoshi. Dot and her brothers turns towards Rocky and Bullwinkle and grunts with disappointment in herself. "Come on, Bullwinkle my brother. Let's go." said Rocky to Bullwinkle. "Yes, Rocky." said Bullwinkle to his brother. Rocky and Bullwinkle mount on Yoshi. "Yoshi, let's go home." he said. Yoshi cheering hapilly and jumps down the steps and flies on the flat parts of the staircase, back down to the ground level. The crowd cheers all the while. Hello Kitty walks next to Dot and her brothers, "The flower that blooms in adversity is the rarest and most beautiful of all." "Ma'am?" Dot asked. "She's right, Dot." Yakko said, "Your boyfriend has just loves her." "Yeah, After all, Rocky has defeat Myreille Psychiokieus." smilled Wakko. "You don't meet a girl like that every dynasty." Hello Kitty walks away as Dot looks at Rocky. Weeks have passed. In Rocky's home, Petunia is sitting beneath the blossom tree. A blossom falls and lands on Petunia's leg and she sighs sadly. Rocky appears at the threshold and moves towards his mother. Petunia sees his approaching and starts to stand, "Rocky." Bullwinkle followed and saw Petunia. "Hi, Mom." Rocky and Bullwinkle said, smiling sheepishly. "Did you miss us?" "Mom, I've brought you the sword of Myreille Psychiokieus. And the crest of the Emperess!" Rocky handed the gifts to Petunia. "They're gifts to honor the Vegitale-Fauna family." Petunia drops the gifts beside her and hugs Rocky, "The greatest gift in honor is having you for two sons. I missed you so." "I miss you too, Mom." Rocky said. Bullwinkle ran towards Petunia and hugged her as well. Looks like it was a reunion after all. At the doorway, Larry and Pa Grape watched as Larry sighs, very happy. "Great, he brings home a sword." said Pa Grape, "If you ask me, he should've brought home a lady" "Excuse us." someones said; they turned around to see Yakko, Wakko and Dot. "Does Rocket live here?" Dot asked. "And Bullwinkle?" her brothers added. Larry and Pa Grape pointed at the direction where Rocky was. "Thank you." Dot said as she and her brothers walked away as Larry and Pa Grape watched them. "Whoa! Sign me up for the next war!" Pa Grape said. The Warners approaches Petunia, "Honorable Petunia Rhubarb-Fauna, I..." She sees Rocky, smiling. "Rocket J. Squirrel!" Dot watches them and faces Rocky, "Uh...uh...you forgot your helmet. Well actually, it's your helmet, isn't it? I mean..." She hands the helmet to Petunia. "Sorry to afraid your son has takes the girly's headpiece." Yakko added. Petunia motions with her head for Rocky to take over. "Would you like to stay for dinner?" Rocky asked. "Someone guest in dinner with them?" asked Bullwinkle. "You're right, my brother." said Rocky to Bullwinkle. "Would you like to stay forever?" Pa Grape called. Rocky shook his head, smiling. "Dinner would be great, kid." Dot said, smiling back. Unknown to them, Rukia was grinning happily looking at the scene with Dot, Yakko, Wakko, Rocky and Bullwinkle through the temple window. Raye hopped on the window next to Rukia. "Come on, who did a good job?" Raye asked. "Who did a good job?" Rukia glared at him, "All right, you can be guardians again?" "Awesome!" Raye cheered. Princess Dot rang the gong, waking all the other ghosts up. "Take it, Princess Dot!" Raye said as Princess Dot plays a set of drums and the other ghosts dance. "You know, he gets it from my side of the family!" Yumi said to Ami. "Guardians." Rukia groaned. Raye hits Serenity and he lands on the steps outside the temple. Rocky and Bullwinkle walks up to her and rests beside her. "Thanks, Raye Hino." Rocky said, kissing Raye on the forehead. Suddenly, Pluto came into the temple, followed by a group of chickens. "Hey, Rocky! I think our pet has come in the temple." Bullwinkle said to his brother. "RRAAYYYYEE HIINOOOOOOOO!" Rukia yelled inside the temple. "All right!" Raye yelled back. "You're right!" Rocky and Bullwinkle added. Everyone was proud because he brought honor to his family and saved Cartoonville. The End Voice Cast: Rocky the Flying Squirrel: June Foray Bullwinkle the Moose: Keith Scott Dot Warner and Petunia Rhubarb: Tress MacNeille Yakko Warner: Rob Paulsen Wakko Warner: Jesse Harnel Larry the Cuccumber: Mike Nawrocki Pa Grape: Phil Visher Raye Hino/Sailor Mars: Katie Griffin Princess Dot and Kairi: Hayden Panetierre Myreille Psychiokieus: Catherine Disher Rukia Kuchiki: Michelle Ruff Christy/Pokemondigimongirl: Linda Banthonbley Madame Blueberry: Megan Murphy Jessica the Pink Heart/jlj15: Wendee Lee Lumpy: David Winn Bellatrix Le Strange: Helena Bonham Carter Hello Kitty: Tara Strong Category:Mulan spoofs Category:Mulan parodies Category:Mulan Fanmakes Category:Fanfiction Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fanfics Category:Mulan Fanfiction Category:Mulan Fanfictions Category:Fanmakes